


The Nameless

by Useless_girl



Series: The Virus Of Life [3]
Category: KoRn, Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Dark, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, Loyalty, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Mating, Mating Bond, Romance, Shamanism, Slash, Soulmates, Spiritual, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Culture, some (kinda manly) fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: The deeper you dig to get to the bottom of something ugly, the dirtier the methods you use can get. That’s something the Taylors have to face too in their fight against the corrupt hunters and wolves.





	

**Note:** Aaaand, the story goes on. ;)

 **Summary:** The deeper you dig to get to the bottom of something ugly, the dirtier the methods you use can get. That’s something the Taylors have to face too in their fight against the corrupt hunters and wolves.

 **Fandom/characters/rating/category:** Slipknot, Korn, Corey Taylor/Jim Root, Sid Wilson, Shawn Crahan, Mick Thomson/Stacey Riley, Jonathan Davis, R, slash, M/M, werewolf AU, some (kinda manly) fluff, spiritual, dark, werewolves, soulmates, werewolf culture, werewolf hunters, Native Americans, shamans, shamanism, magic, loyalty, action/adventure, drama, hurt/comfort, fights, violence, trap, human and wolf trafficking, light Dom/sub.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story.

* * *

 

 **The Nameless  
** _By S.M.A. & Useless-girl_

Shawn, the old ex-hunter always liked to make everything to be super-super-super sure. After choosing to fake his execution – with not much success, though – and became an outcast, he had plenty of time to study cyber hacking and technical stuff. We can say after joining the Taylors he brought the clan with ancient native roots into the new century.

It was also about just time, because as they slowly started to unfold more and more from the criminal connections of the underground corrupt families, it got clear that they are trying to get a grip of new grounds and pacts with human criminals in higher levels.

Almost two and a half years have passed since all hell broke loose and the sides of who stands with whom cleared out. Many clans of hunters were gone and also many wolf families of the areas. The spirit shamans supported them on a low key. Meaning, the fight was not in their nature and wasn’t their purpose but they supported and helped the demon spirit wolf mates and families, since their real purpose was to protect the sacred lands and the balance.

Shawn was more of a technical type of dude, though... He was born as a son of a hunter clan leader and winning fights was coded into his cells. The only thing different now was that he fought and used his skills to protect and save the literally innocent, not only those who fit under some hunter's radar. Wolves are not evil. Unless the human was evil as well. The many poor victims turned forcefully and used as supernatural skilled slaves were not guilty either.

In about a year the Taylors found proof of their enemy having more and more connections with the prime criminal mafia of the human world too. Of course, such bitten slaves always come handy for those criminals too. No human DNA or fingerprints worked up a high price for them in the slave markets.

And that's how the little cyber squad was formed. With Shawn leading a group of three wolves and two of the ex-hunters from the Rileys – who have been trained by Shawn while he was in that clan. The Nameless. They somehow picked up that name, because they managed to hack sites and computer systems without leaving any tracks behind.

The Nameless was also a good combat team. As Shawn was still on the wanted list of many, he picked up a habit to hide behind a clown mask, earning an undercover name with that at once too.

The Taylors tried to work between the borders of the land they were sworn to protect, but as the criminal web covered more and more territory, they started to work with other mates too.

That particular area they were about to clean up was in the closest big city. A five star luxury hotel, owned by the head of a human mafia. That fucking greedy shit leader started to control the slave wolf trafficking and market, even killed the local mates and protectors of the land.

Corey was asked by the shamans to clear out the sacred land. That had to include wiping out the slave market and that human mafia. The short demon wolf agreed on a plan and all the warriors from both races were waiting for the signal from the Nameless to enter.

By then the operative body of the clan (namely the Nameless and a group that did most of the fights) were good at cooperating with each other. Of course the mated pair, Mick, Stacey and occasionally Sid – when the pain in his leg allowed him – were part of that group. Now they brought a larger group of warriors to avoid the risk of failing to overtake this luxury hotel.

Jim could feel how tense his mate was as they were waiting for the green light from the Nameless. While letting them work their magic in hacking into the security system to disable it, a smaller group arrived just in time in front of the building. The guy in the deep blue suit who got out of the car along with his bodyguards was the supposed British criminal who would want to strike a deal with the gangster prepared for the business meeting on the top floor of the hotel.

As the little group was escorted to the elevators by some armed goons, the tension became palpable among the hiding group. So far this was one of their riskiest plans and Jim wasn't so fond of it. Not because it was dangerous – since all of their plans against these criminals were that. No, it was more about the uneasy feelings it put on his mate – and which Jim could sense through their bond.

"The vultures are in the nest," they suddenly heard Shawn's voice through the little ear pieces all of them were wearing to make communication easier with the Nameless who kept an eye on everything after tapping the security cams' system.

"Okay... We go in on the right side, through the door and through the kitchen. Up the private elevator till the Davis' apartment. The other groups know their route?" Corey asked Mick, Sid and Stacy as each of them was the head of a smaller group that was about to enter the building.

Getting a positive response from them, all went to gather their people to start.

"Good thing you're with me…" Corey mumbled to Jim. He, as the leader chose the most inexperienced wolves to go with. He personally wanted to look after their training and safety. "Everything is clear there, Clown?" he asked through the small headset.

"Clear as day. Follow path as set," came Shawn's voice again. Corey signed and the little group in sync with other ones started to sneak closer to the hotel.

Jim only nodded to Corey's statement, sharing that feeling with him and also some love and support – as always – before he completely focused on their group and task ahead. He was to guard his mate and the “trainee” wolves too.

Of course – like usually – the key of their plan was surprise and moving quickly. They didn't want a bigger bloodshed than necessary.

On the upper floor the mob boss with long black dreads was sitting behind his desk with a shit-eating grin on his face as he was listening to the business proposal the undercover ex-hunter was drawing up for him. His guards were standing back at the wall, eying the guest's men with the usual suspicious look of bodyguards.

The meeting was seemingly going well. Up to the point where the elevator to the private suite binged, announcing its arrival. Then the mated pair's group burst into the room once the doors opened. By then Stacey and his unit had silently cleared a path from the kitchen for them to do so, while Mick and Sid were busy clearing the lower levels. As chaos was brought on the luxury apartment by the mated pair's eager wolves – some of them in their spirit animal forms – it was time to get to the next step of their plan.

The ex-hunter jumped across the table in the blink of an eye. Their faster moves worked good against humans. The bodyguards of Davis didn't even have time to get surprised as wolves jumped on them and held them down by their throats.

As Corey walked upfront with Jim half a step behind him, Davis just laughed raising his heavily ringed hands. "Well. Isn't it the wolf himself. Corey Fucking Taylor. Honestly man, I really dig your music. When I’d leaned what you… all are I hoped we could do business together," he said keeping his eyes on the short man.

"I don't think turning people against their will and sell them is 'business'," Corey growled low. "This all shouldn't have crossed the path of humans. You have no right to interfere with our world."

"Oh but it is good business! And it pays quite well too. You should know that by now," Davis smirked then licked his lip. "A boy works with what he can to get filthy rich, ya know, handsome," he added.

That made Jim growl warningly.

"Put a leash on your mate, will ya?" Davis giggled again, his eyes never leaving Corey's form. "So what now, Mr. Big Bad Wolf? You kill me?"

"My mate is free to do what he thinks is needed. And killing you would mess up both worlds big time. We have a better idea for you…" Corey said letting his wolfish features surface on him as he circled around Davis.

The tall man snorted as his own wolf features started showing too. Like his mate, his eyes changed colors too. They both had longer nails and pointier ears. Their facial features seemed to be a bit more wolfish too as they stopped keeping their human guise in tact. The next step would've been reaching to their claim marks to pull that black shadow over them that would turn them into their spirit demon wolf form.

The mob boss tried to swirl around with his office chair to keep an eye on Corey, but all of a sudden one of Jim's clawed big hands came down on his shoulder to stop him. The human didn't even see or hear Jim moving.

That smile was starting to fade from Davis’ bearded face as Jim showed off his sharp teeth too, a more animalistic growl coming from his throat while doing so. "Not so brave now, are you?" he asked him, clearly smelling the nervousness starting to roll off him.

Corey huffed seeing his dominant mate tower over the suddenly not that flirty human. "You only heard of us, haven't you...? Never saw our kid from up close, right?" he spoke on a low voice, filled with wolf-like grumbling and growling sounds. Since Corey was a much older demon wolf, he was more spirit animal than any of them in the clan. "Never getting your hands dirty, right Davis?" he added and hopped on top of the desk in front of the gangster with feather-light ease. Staying on his bent legs and hands in a more animal like position, he pulled up his upper lip to show off his fangs. "I have plans with you..."

"It's my first time... yeah," Davis said and they had to give him some credit because his voice wasn't coming out shaky like one might expect while facing two of such angry demon wolves. But then again knowing that he wasn't going to die might have given the gangster some hope. "What kind of plans? And what will you do to me, handsome?" he asked, earning some claws digging into his shoulders, but not breaking the skin just yet.

But this time Jim's attention was more on his mate while his vice-grip kept Davis in place. He didn't even look when he knocked a gun out of the gangster's hand as he attempted to pull it out from under the table.

"Quite a pathetic try, Davis. One more of such a move and you'll be short of an arm. Stay the fuck put," Jim warned him, his yellow eyes meeting Corey's to talk to him through their mind-link.  
  
"I know we talked this through, but... Are you sure about this?"

"It's too late to back out. Cannot get a huge notion on us and our world. And too many links run through this place and his hands. I'm not sure... But I must do what's good for protecting our world and kind," Corey answered back in Jim's mind.

Davis looked at them as the two creatures were just staring at each other silently for a few minutes. "Oh I know... It's that mind-link thing from the movies, right? So that one is true! How cool!" Davis commented, earning a dangerous looking wolf grin from Corey.

"I'll show you something that is even cooler..." he said and right in front of Jonathan he changed into his full demon wolf form, looking up at Jim waiting.

Jim knew Corey was right about their plan, but he still didn't like the feelings it evoked in him or his mate. But he stayed quiet and nodded to Corey so they could move it along. There was no time to waste now. With this opportunity they could save many.

Corey looked majestic like that, making Jim's heart skip a beat like always. He even ignored Davis' amazed gasp in order to admire his mate for a moment.

It was probably not every day that something could make a crime lord speechless like that. Using Corey's effect on him, Jim grabbed and lifted the man's tattooed arm to offer it for his mate.

"Wait… What..?" Davis started but he was too weak and human to pull his arm away from Jim's steel grip.

Without any more hesitation, Corey quickly growled to make the human look into his glowing blue eyes and he deeply bit the offered arm. Never leaving the criminal's eyes, some of his spirit left his wolf body and as a light glowing fog wrapped around Davis' head for a few seconds. Then with a grunt he let the arm go and shifted back.

Sitting fully naked on top of the desk, he rubbed his forehead. "It's done. Take him to somewhere now. He will sleep and after that only follow my commands," he said on a low voice then looked around at all the others. "It was a good clean job. I'm proud of you all. Shawn and the Nameless can use this building as now our clan, the Taylors own it. The computers probably hold a lot of useful information."

Two of the younger wolves took the bitten... wolf with them as Corey asked. The oldest demon wolf was sitting there completely natural about his nakedness. That always amazed Jim. Even after the years he'd spent on Corey's side. He could never pull off something like that this way.

"Oh there are some goodies there, alright. Couldn't resist taking a peek," Shawn giggled while swirling his Clown mask in his hand.

"Go, everyone. Celebrate this successful evening," Jim stepped next to his mate, putting a now normal hand on his shoulder. "We're gonna stay in this suite. But those of you, who go downstairs to the bar, don't interfere with the hotel guests. They are our guests from now on," he added with a faint smile under his moustache, but he looked just as serious as his soulmate.

They watched silently as everyone left with relief and pride rolling off them in thick waves, which they both could smell and sense from the other end of the room too. They deserved to celebrate.

"Will you two be okay?" Mick asked with Stacey waiting for him by the door.

"Yeah. Don't worry," Jim nodded then finally it was just the two of them in the luxury apartment with all its marble and shiny expensive surfaces and objects which Jim didn't really care about, but still looked nice. "Bubble bath and booze?" he asked, lightly rubbing Corey's naked shoulder with his thumb.

"Yeah. I could use some..." Corey faintly smiled up at Jim. Reaching up he pulled the tall man down to give him a feather-light loving kiss. "Thank you," he whispered touching his head to Jim's for a second then got off the table to follow his mate into the main bedroom.

The view was amazing. He had to give that… From the top of the high building Corey could see across the busy city and its lights. And over that there were the hilltop and forest where the smaller town's far lights were glistening in the distance. Maybe even Corey's old mansion-like house was visible at daylight for the sharp wolf eyes. Standing in front of the floor to ceiling windows, he was just watching the night lights of the city and kept peeking at the hill too. It felt like it all was a part of a bigger plan. And he couldn’t do anything against it. It couldn't be a coincidence. He didn't even believe in such things. The clan from the hill now owns and protects the city too. HE has to look after all of it...

Meanwhile Jim busied himself with running a bubble bath for them in the luxurious bathroom's bathtub that was sunk half-way into the floor. Pausing for a moment Jim looked at some elegant candles and lit some too to give some ambient light to the room. The west side of the bathroom was practically glass, giving a similarly breathtaking view on the city. Well, he had to give to this asshole though that he could live in style.

"Bath's ready," Jim said after admiring his naked mate so lost in the view and his thoughts, standing in the living room still. The tall guitarist handed him a bottle of some probably fucking expensive whiskey. Then he slid his long arms around Corey and kissed his shoulder. "I'll be here for you to help. As always," Jim murmured, answering Corey's previous thought. "Everything's gonna be alright. I promise."

Corey took the bottle and drunk from it as if it was cheap beer. But he hummed his approval to the taste. Leaning back against Jim's body, he drank again then offered it to his mate too.

"I want to believe it, love. We have to halt the number of people we take in. Too many to keep track of," he added with a sigh then turned around in Jim's arms. "Show me that romantic bath. I know you are in the mood..." he chuckled low, the alcohol already showing in his cheeks.

Jim finished off the rest of the bottle in a similar manner and tossed it into an armchair before holding Corey close. "I agree. Maybe we could even reduce it some time with creating smaller clans with trusted leaders," he suggested, his hands starting to caress Corey's tattooed back.  
  
"Well... can you blame me? You've been naked for nearly half an hour now and I barely touched you. Plus this place is kinda nice. We never owned anything like this..." he smiled down at the other wolf, lightly massaging Corey's scalp to help him relax a bit. Jim could still feel that stubborn tension in him which has been present for a longer time now.

Leaning down, he kissed the sensual lips, putting some of his love into it to hopefully warm up his mate a bit. Then he took his hand and led him to the candle-lit bathtub, helping him in. Jim sat down first, reaching out a hand for Corey to take and join him.

Corey giggled. "Like some bride or princess or some shit…" he said taking Jim’s hand and walked in the few steps to the big ass tub and sat straddling Jim. "Beauty and the beast?" he laughed nuzzling his mate.

"More like... two beasts," Jim chuckled softly, pulling Corey even closer then his big hands started washing his back, the scent of lavender familiar and relaxing. It was a recurring scent in their life and always reminded Jim of their first kiss in Corey's garden.

"But you can be a princess, if you want. You look pretty in women's clothes too," he grumbled, kissing the underside of Corey's throat, inhaling his familiar scent too. Now they could finally relax and enjoy each other's company.

 _Lavender keeps the wolf calm,_ Corey thought and had to smile. He needed all this, because in that moment when he bit Davis and pushed his spirit inside the mobster's mind, he felt that he didn't even know how to go on from there.

But the stroking long fingers brought him back to his mate again. Hugging the long neck he nuzzled to Jim again, inhaling the other wolf's scent from the long hair. "You like me in dresses, huh?" he fisted one hand in Jim's hair and pulled his head back to attack his plump lips.

"Oh hell yeah... So fucking hot..." he answered Corey through their minds while kissing him back as he practically bared his throat to Corey, returning the kisses with his own. He let the other's long tongue slide against his then as they got lost in each other more and more, they started to become more passionate too.

"Maybe you could surprise me with some outfit soon," he chuckled for real now after breaking the kiss, his hands sliding down under the water to cup the firm round ass, lightly massaging it.

"A red hood to top it, huh?" Corey giggled looking down with adoration at Jim. His head forced back and the veins sticking out with each big pulse of blood made the wolf growl with hunger in his blue eyes. "You look so tasty though... Maybe you should dress up and I'll eat you up..." he mumbled and brushed his more pointier teeth to the exposed throat, kissing and sucking on the fragrant skin, getting lost in enjoying his mate.

"Maybe I should do the dressing up... Yeah..." Jim mumbled then groaned from the attention his throat got. He could sense how much more Corey acted as a wolf. The animal spirit was stronger now. Probably because his mate longed for the more simple spiritual life of the wolf. Jim knew that his mate wanted peace. That's why he tried to pay attention to take Corey away from the clan and the endless tasks time after time. But it was getting harder to do so.

But on the positive side of things, the guitarist could let his mate unleash himself on him. That was something Jim could appreciate and enjoy a lot too.

Corey's features changed again, like many times in the last a few weeks. It was like he couldn't control his true being and hide behind a human mask. Of course hitting almost a hundred years and the experience with it assured everyone about how powerful he really was. No one minded the more wolf-like wolf, but for Jim it was clear that it was surfacing more what the creature truly was.

"You would like that, right?" he spoke low on his more growling voice, licking the rim of Jim's ear and flicking his long tongue into it. His clawed fingers slid down the long stretched throat, while he pressed his hardening cock to his mate's.

"You know well that I do... And that I love what you're doing now too..." Jim relaxed under Corey. "Take what you need, baby," he offered his whole being to the pushy bottom over him while he shivered with lust. He slid a long finger to Corey's opening under the water and slipped it in steadily, moaning from its tight hotness.

Corey moved his hips around to feel more of that finger and his lips wandered down to Jim's throat. Letting his hair go he caressed and scratched along the bigger upper body. Enjoying all the touching and – for now – gentle tearing into his mate's skin. The fire of an animal in heat started to overtake the small male and he soon groaned for more of Jim's fingers, sucking and nipping at his neck and shoulder.

No matter the reason, Jim loved it very much when Corey was like this. Giving in to his basic instincts. It always felt a bit like mating with an animal. Not that it would bother him. No, he loved it more than anything. It only fuelled his own desires for this wonderful being, whom he was fingering now with three digits to give him what he longed for so much.

Jim’s skin was burning from the bites and sucking of the sharp teeth, and his hard cock was throbbing against his mate's under the water. Reaching for it he slid his fingers out and rubbed the wide tip against the prepped hole. "Come on, my beast... Take it..." Jim growled, eyes turning yellow as he licked along his mate's jaw line.

Corey closed his glowing wolf eyes and let a mixture of a wobbly whine and groan out from the feeling. Pushing Jim a bit lower into the tub so he could slide further up on his slick body, he nuzzled his face to Jim's neck and shoulder and slowly lowered back onto the hard dick.

Circling his hips he grunted and huffed his pleasure as the throbbing meat entered him deeper. His tongue licked Jim's throat from time to time and nipped it with his sharp pointy teeth.

He could feel how Jim gave himself to him to use, so to say... And the wolf wanted to feel all of his mate. Not just wanted, needed it so badly he started to lose his rational mind over it. That wild and bruising chase for their mutual joy and explosion of their joint pleasure... He ached for it in all of his body and soul. Not to think just feel and feed from the emotions and giving it back to his mate.

"You feel so good… Every time… Claw my back and bite me... I love you…" Corey growl-whispered to Jim. Opening his blue eyes to look deep into the yellow ones when he felt his pair fully inside him. As he pulled back to ride the already leaking cock, he bent down and attacked the full lips with a bruising kiss.

Jim moaned too when his mate finally slid onto his hard cock. The sharp teeth on his throat only adding to the intense sensation as his hands were cupping the stretching ass.

"You're so amazing. I love everything about you," Jim whispered back and his hands moved up to fulfill his wish. He let his nails grow sharper and started clawing Corey’s back while his hips met the downward moves of his beast and he gave back just as good as he was getting with that kiss.

The water kept splashing around them as they moved in synch, like always. The smell of Corey's blood from the scratches triggered Jim's more basic instincts too and breaking the kiss he nosed the thick neck before starting to leave his bloody marks there too. "You smell and taste so good too... Can't get enough of you," the wolfish growl rumbled through the wide chest, feeling himself moving easier and leaking more into his mate as passion was taking over his mind too.

Jim was eating up Corey alive and the short man just loved every damn second of it. All the sharp pain wiping out every thought from his troubled brain, only leaving the joy to soak into his every cell. Of course he gave a lot back to his mate, claws and fangs tore into Jim's shoulder and neck and chest too, as Corey dropped himself down harder and harder on the long hard shaft.

That was what Jim loved to feel on Corey. Complete joy and bliss instead of tension and worry. He pulled back for a moment to admire the breathtaking view as his wolf was riding his dick hard and fast while leaving his bloody marks on Jim, growling louder and louder as their pleasure were climbing higher.

Jim planted his feet more firmly onto the bottom of the tub and fucked up harder into his man as he was sliding down on his throbbing cock. The thought that the small ass will be marked with his cum again coaxed an animalistic growl from Jim too as a big hand turned into a fist around Corey's wet curls by his nape.

Jim forced Corey’s head back to expose that thick throat, letting his eyes feast on the throbbing veins there then he pulled his mate closer and left his bite marks all over it, biting closer and closer to the claim mark with the blue-ish black veins around it on Corey's shoulder.

All the pleased grumbling and whimpering wolf sounds Corey made echoed from the tiles and glass walls in the richly decorated bathroom.

From bossing around Jim to have what he was urging for, Corey turned to provoke his mate with his moves and bites to give him what he needed the most. His claws gripped on Jim's long hair too as he was moving on top of the pulsing cock more frantic and closing to their release, trembling and groaning for his pair to help him through it.

Jim's senses were so full of his mate. All he could sense, smell, taste and feel was the demon spirit wolf who'd given him the bite and showed him a completely different world. The rough animalistic mating was one of that world's wonders and Jim would never trade it to anything.

Only running under the moon-lit starry night could give him so much freedom like when mating with this small and fierce redhead. It was crazy how much Jim loved him. And he let Corey feel that through their bond as the bathwater was getting pinker and pinker from their blood.

He welcomed the pain just as much as the pleasure and adored all the sounds his mate was making. He was so close, Jim could feel it. And he was right there behind him.

"I'm here, baby. Let go. Just let it go!" he groaned, fucking hard up into him then Jim's claws sliced Corey's back open once more as he started pumping him full of his load, the blinding bliss frying his brain and pulling Corey with him through their bond.

All the small electric socks kind of feelings the small cramps pulled out of his body were pushing his brain more into the bliss of his orgasm as Corey half-howled, half-grumbled his pleasure muffled in Jim's flesh with which his mouth was full of.

His mate's seeds filled his insides and his own got smeared onto the belly of his pair he held onto shaking and groaning hard like for dear life, panting heavily for air.

Jim's grunts and growls mixed with Corey's as they rode out their shared orgasms, that amazing ass milking out all Jim could give to his mate, his own teeth buried deep into the claim mark, sending "mine" and "yours" through their bond. Jim's long arms wrapped tightly around his pair as if wanting to melt their bodies together too, not just their souls.

It was the perfect blissful emptiness mixed with the feeling of belonging and being one with each other.

Corey pulled his canines back and nuzzled Jim's neck and shoulder with love. Making the tall wolf feel how much he meant to the small beast. The wild mating of beasts turned into gentle loving caresses and kisses as they calmed down.

Claws and fangs retreating, Jim licked his bloody teeth and mouth clean as his hands kept caressing his mate's back, sides and hair. Sensing Corey's deep feelings for Jim always warmed the tall man's heart and after each mating – when their souls were still joined the most – he could feel them just as clear as Corey did with the bearded wolf's matching feelings.

But as they finally came down from the high of the blinding pleasure and Jim's softening cock slipped free from Corey, there was something else Jim noticed. Corey was crying silently into his neck.

Making a comforting sound and caressing Corey's nape in the same manner, Jim touched the other wolf's soul through their bond then he kissed his mate's head, holding him tighter as he let his mate know that he understood.

It was all a mess. Corey wanted to share these feelings with his mate for life. Finally they were alone and could have rested and just swim in each other's love. But his messed up brain chose to bring back the thoughts and feelings the second he opened his eyes and glimpsed at the view of the city and the hilltop of their home over it.

The 'Taylors' now were in duty at both places. Already many knowing them and their name. And this small piece of bliss and intimacy they shared was very precious for the small wolf.

All of a sudden his silent huffs of crying were interrupted by the blinking and sound of the security camera in the corner. And suddenly they could hear Shawn's dirty giggle. "Oops. Sorry, Taylor. Nameless back off from that line," and the camera went off.

Staying silent and calming down, Corey kissed into Jim's neck again and again lost in his thoughts.  
  
"You know… Nameless is a great name, though..."

Jim didn't really care if Shawn have been eavesdropping or watching them mate. All he cared about was Corey and his disturbed state of mind. He should've stayed calm and relaxed after what they just shared, but his mind was burdened with their duties nearly right away, even before the bathwater could get cold.

"Yeah... fitting on many levels. Sometimes I wish it too to be nameless again..." Jim said out Corey's thought as he kept caressing the strawberry blond curls at his nape, his eyes closing as he tried to give as much support and love to his mate as he could.

**THE END**


End file.
